Clout
by missgraceless
Summary: Bulla is the first Saiyan Princess to be born in two centuries, so clearly there must be a fair share of secrets about her that not many people will know. They have begun to come for her, and only Vegeta knows why. (Not really a B/G story, but they do sort of end up together.) (CHAPTER 2 RE-WRITTEN and COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Different route, same story premise)
1. Chapter 1 - Summons

The click of her heels echoed loudly down the hall as she made her way toward the elevators. Each step sharp and purposeful. Her blue hair bobbed up and down, her long pony tail swaying side to side. Only her beauty matched her intimidating demeanor. The dim bluish-white light that lit up the engineering laboratories of Capsule Corporation only sharpened her image and her sound. Each of her engineers pushing themselves even harder at work at the knowledge of her presence.

Unlike her brother, she was more of her father than her mother. Sure she looked exactly as Bulma did, but her personality was comprised of father's pride, want of perfection/excellence, and withdrawal from popular society. She held few close to her and controlled the image she allowed everyone else to see of her with a delicate yet stealthy iron fist.

As she entered the elevator she was handed a portfolio comprised of recent work orders and laboratory reports. She flipped through each page, scanning for errors and any sign of what Trunks needed to speak with her so urgently about. Her brother was the businessman of the Briefs Empire, its face and brawn. She was its scientist,architect, and engineer. Bulla was the brain and strategist. This dynamic worked wonders in bulstering their family's fortune and reputation. They trusted each other completely with whatever business decisions they made, only meeting formally the same day once a month to discuss company matters.

As the elevator continued its journey to the top floor, she pondered on how truly curious it was that he would summon her in such a hasty manner.

Every employee practically cowered back into their respective work spaces as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, whispering and whimpering among each other. She did not hear them, however. For as soon as the elevator doors opened before her, her senses became focused on the smell and energies emanating from her brother's office at the other end of the hall.

The whole Z-Gang was gathered in the office of Capsule Corporation's Chief Executive Officer, prompting Bulla to wonder what power was trying to destroy the Earth this time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Armor

As CEO, it was only fitting that Trunks had such a generous personal office space. His suite was split into two main rooms separated and surrounded by thick ballistic glass walls. His personal desk space was located toward the back of the suite and a large conference area filled the rest. The suite took up half of the top floor and overlooked the sunny, cloudless day in the city.

Everyone was there. Seated around her brother's large conference room table was Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Marron, Krillin, Yamcha, Uub, and Roshi. Piccolo, Tien, and her father elected to stand against the perimeters of the room.

The atmosphere Bulla walked into was a serious and solemn one. She was not surprised, reunions like this only occurred for a handful of reasons. And no one was getting married.

As she walked in, her brother gestured for her to take the seat opposite him at the head of the table. Bulla took a glance at her father and moved toward her seat upon his nod.

Very few people could read Vegeta, but she had mastered the skill as a toddler. He was anxious and that unnerved Bulla. It had been a long time since Omega Shenron was defeated, and clearly she had been delusional enough to allow herself to become comfortable during the short time of peace.

She turned to look directly at her brother as she took her seat. His eyes were hard and foreboding, a hint of sadness in their depths. Bulla wondered why he would look so sad. Did he not trust her? Was he not confident in her strength?

As soon as Bulla sat, Goku slammed his fists onto the table and just barely yelled, "I don't understand why we're all just sitting here! We should be out TRAINING!"

"Goku, we don't fully understand what we're up against," responded Trunks before shifting his eyes from Bulla to Piccolo. "Piccolo, could you please explain everything one more time?"

The Namekian looked irritated and perturbed by the request. "A strange and mysterious force has entered our solar system. It hasn't made an actual appearance yet, but it is powerful, and I can sense a strong intelligence from it. It's looking for something, but I can't sense what. At first I thought maybe it was the God of Destruction coming to pay us another visit, but this is something completely different."

"I've been feeling it to…for almost a week now in fact. Normally an enemy would have made a show stopping entrance by now. The fact that nothing has happened yet doesn't bode well with me," stated Gohan.

"The Kais aren't helping." Goku's words startled Bulla. She looked sharply toward her father who returned her glance. "They won't tell me anything. They completely turned their backs on me when I brought up the issue. Even King Kai wouldn't budge. I could sense the fear, resignation, and hopelessness in King Kai's demeanor...I've never felt that from him before."

"Bulla. It is time." The voice of Old Kai boomed over the room as lightening tore through the.

Everyone turned to the Bluennette just as the skies outside began to darken.

A large, dark, hooded figure appeared high in the sky, its cape appearing like clouds of dark smoke moving behind it. It descended until it levitated directly outside of the suite. Its eye glowed green and looked directly at Bulla. The Saiyan Princess stood watching the figure's hands move to hover directly over its heart. It pulled what looked to be a feminine set of gold armor from within its chest. The armor flickered as it traveled beyond the ballistic wall and laid themselves at Bulla's feet. The figure began to hum a song in a foreign tongue with a menacing and deranged smile before blasting off back into space.

Bulla knelt to examine the armor at her feet. She picked up what looked to be a breastplate. It was slim and gold, held by one shoulder, and curved to accentuate a woman's figure. Four short but sharp spikes lined the plate's spine. It weighed like air but felt almost impenetrable. She carefully turned the plate to look at its front and heard both her father and brother inhale sharply.

Above the breastplate's heart was engraved the Royal Crest of Vegetasei.


End file.
